


Untitled Scorfuma Project

by SassyGallium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Multi, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, no beta bc thats where I am at and I wanted to share this, this literally grew out of control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGallium/pseuds/SassyGallium
Summary: Everything is finally over. Now it's time to explore and find new adventures that don't center around saving allies or beating Prime. And also figuring out the feelings you feel for a certain touchy-feely princess.--Scorpia/Perfuma s l o w b u r n. Takes place after the ending of She-Ra, exploring a possible route for Scorpia and Perfuma's relationship. Kinda spoiler-y if you haven't finished.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Untitled Scorfuma Project

Just like that, it was over. 

Everything they have been fighting against and everything they have been fighting for, was finally… Done. 

Seeing the Fright Zone turn green was a sight to behold for Scorpia, her old life being actively replaced with her new normal. It still surprised her when she felt her body sink slightly into the grass, she doesn’t think that feeling of excitement will ever truly go away. 

Her eyes scanned around the area, and that’s when she saw her. Perfuma’s face was lit up, just as it should be since they were surrounded by her element. Her smile, those flowers– Scorpia just wanted to pick her up and lift her, and take her on an adventure to see the ends of the new Etheria. She could just imagine it, the way they would traverse the lands together to appreciate the blooming landscape and the harmony created between the planet and humans. They’d camp out under the stars, and Perfuma would make her a flower crown out of the new species they'd find in every area, and she’d just be able to watch and appreciate how happy the other is.

Scorpia shook her head, ridding herself of the fantasy. Who knows if Perfuma would want to do that with her? Sure, Perfuma is the nicest to her out of all of the Princesses, and was the only one to take up for her, and still believed in the goodness of her heart even when she was controlled by Prime… But what would a Princess like  _ that  _ see in  **her** ? Perfuma was a lovely flower garden, she was, well, a wasteland.

Now she knows that she has a role to play amongst them and that she is needed and appreciated by the group, for the most part, but she was their enemy at first, having caused them so much unneeded stress and strife. And then she joined the group late, and then it was hard for everyone to trust her because of her connections to the Fright Zone and Hordak. Well, everyone except Perfuma. She saw the good in her since day one. 

Scorpia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t see that Perfuma was staring at her, wondering why the scorpion Princess looked so torn up after they won. The blonde went towards her, and after a couple more moments of just staring at the taller Princess, she picked up her claws with her hands. 

“Scorpia?” Perfuma said softly while trying to make eye contact. 

Hearing her name, Scorpia was pulled out of her thoughts. “Oh, h-hey Perfuma!” How did Catra say Adora’s name so comfortably like that,?!– she could barely stutter through Perfuma’s. 

“Are you okay? We won! Why do you look so sad?” Scorpia could tell Perfuma was worried there was something more going, but she didn’t want to worry her with her idyllic thoughts. 

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine.” Scorpia went to wave her hand, but she didn’t want to disrupt the contact she had with Perfuma. “I was just thinking about what’s going to happen next, you know?” It wasn’t a  _ total _ lie. 

“I know, it’s weird.” She said, looking up at the sky. “We were fighting this war for the last three years of our lives, and now it’s finally over.” Her voice was soft, as she was talking Scorpia could hear her remembering the events that lead up to this. “I want to be happy, but there’s a part of me that knows I can’t go back to the life I had. Is that bad?” Perfuma turned her head back to Scorpia, tears lining her eyes. 

“No, not at all.” Scorpia smiled as she gingerly wiped away Perfuma’s tears with the back of her claws. “I mean, I definitely can’t go back either!” She gestured towards the now grassy plains, and that got Perfuma to laugh a bit. Her laughter filled Scorpia with confidence. “Life now isn’t life back then. You don’t have to protect your people as much anymore. There’s a balance now, there’s no threat. You can explore your powers and your freedom as much as you want to, Perfuma.” Now it was Scorpia’s turn to take Perfuma’s hands in her pincers. “You’re a changed person who wants different things now and that’s not a bad thing. You survived a war with the odds stacked against us, and it’s okay to not want to fight for a bit.”

The hope in Scorpia’s eyes made the other Princess’ tears fall faster. “I really needed to hear that, Scorpia.” Scorpia knew there was definitely guilt in the back of Perfuma’s mind about her not wanting to go back and live in the space she was before. 

“You know how when you plant things in a pot, they can grow bigger than it? And it’s not the pot’s fault, or the plant’s fault. It’s just that life happens and plants grow outside of their holdings. That’s what happened to you and it’s okay.” Scorpia hugged Perfuma tight, slightly lifting her into the air. 

Perfuma wrapped her hands around Scorpia’s back and blushed, Scorpia feeling the other’s tears on her neck. “You’re right,” she said, a bit muffled.

Scorpia pulled back, looking at Perfuma with so much love and admiration in her eyes. It felt like the world just stopped when Scorpia looked into the other’s eyes. 

“Uhm, Scorpia, a little tight-” Perfuma wheezed out, tapping the other lightly on her– very defined– back. 

Scorpia’s eyes went wide as she gently placed Perfuma on her feet. “Sorry about that! I’m just excited that I’m not trying to kill everyone now, ha.” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her claw, looking at the grass below her. 

“It’s okay!” Perfuma reassured her, patting her other claw. 

Another beat of silence, and then Scorpia looked back at the plant Princess. “So… What do we do now?”

“We?” Perfuma said, one eyebrow raised with a hint of a smile.

“Uh, w-well I mean the general ‘we’, you don’t have to do anything with me if you don’t want t-to! I mean I still planned to go to your drum circles, and…” Scorpia rambled on, afraid to stop. 

Perfuma giggled. “There’s nothing wrong with ‘we’! I’m happy that you want to spend more time together, that’s all!” Now they were side by side, and so she took the claw she patted and put her hand between the pinchers as they looked at all of their friends rejoicing. 

“Okay!” Scorpia sighed internally. “I, uhm, actually have an idea if you don’t mind…”

“Oh! What is it?” Perfuma turned her head to look at the other, eyes bright, smile wide.

“Well, I was thinking…”  _ C’mon Scorpia, you can do this! _ “How about we travel around together? We can explore the new land together! I know there must be new plants everywhere, and I like going on missions and learning about new places!” She looked back at Perfuma, a hopeful smile on her face. 

“That sounds WONDERFUL!” She practically squealed, which garnered some looks from the others. “Oh, I would love to do that! We’d be able to see so many new places and people, and I can learn how to partner with those plants and you can help me keep track and keep me company!” 

Scorpia’s shoulders dropped in relief, she was so afraid that Perfuma was going to say ‘no’. “I’m glad you like the idea! We can prepare in the next couple of days, and make sure everything is okay in your Kingdom so that you don’t have to worry about them much when we’re gone, I’m sure Bow can set them up with a communications device!” 

“Yeah!” Perfuma was totally ecstatic. “That sounds great. I can ask the others if they want to go too! I’m sure they won’t say no to an adventure that’s not filled with things that can kill us!” 

And before Scorpia knew it, Perfuma was off, presumably to tell Bow about their plans. Claw outstretched, she started saying “I didn’t… I actually…”, but Perfuma was well out of range now. “Great,” she sighed. “I love our friends, but I kind of wanted this to be OUR thing.” 

Now she was in her head. Maybe Perfuma didn’t like her as much as she thought. Maybe they were just acquaintances and she was just being nice because she knew that Scorpia didn’t have many friends and she needed one. Maybe all she deserved was pity… 

Tired, and a little defeated, Scorpia sat down on the ground, thinking about the days to come. There’s no way she’s not going to go with her, but how is she going to handle it? Could her heart even take it? 

“Hey.” A bored voice said as they plopped right next to her. “I saw that, that must’ve hurt.” Mermista looked at Scorpia, who was just staring dejectedly into the grass. 

“I mean, if she wants to have an adventure with her friends, why should I be the one to stop her?” Scorpia finally looked at Mermista, smiling sadly while tears formed at the corner of her eyes. 

Mermista did her signature groan. “She wants to have an adventure with  _ you _ . She just gets… Very excited. You know.” 

“You… You think so?” she said, hopeful again. 

“Scorpia.” Her tone was serious as she stared down the scorpion Princess. “I can’t make you believe anything, but I wouldn’t be here trying to talk to you about this,” she gestured vaguely towards Perfuma, “if I didn’t believe it.”

“Oh, thank you Mermista!” Scorpia got up and before the other Princess could move, she scooped her up and hugged her. 

“No problem, now if you could please put me down.” Mermista looked as uncomfortable as she could be, but there was a faint smile on her lips. 

“Oh yeah! Sorry!” Scorpia carefully put her back down, and brushed off some of the dirt she accidentally rubbed on Mermista. 

“It’s okay. Just... don’t do it again.” They both know that that wasn’t going to happen. 

“So… Do you really think she likes me?” Scorpia said, looking at Perfuma, who was excitedly talking to Frosta. 

Mermista sighed. “Are you really going to ask me that?” Now Perfuma felt both sets of eyes on her and looked over at them, smiling. 

“Well, I’m new to this friendship thing, and you know I’m not the best with people…” Scorpia trailed off as she did a little wave back to Perfuma.

“Wait. Hold up. You think Perfuma doesn’t like you… as a friend?!” She said, trying to hold back her surprise.

Scorpia looked at her, brows furrowed. “I mean, well yeah! What else do you think I mean?” She was genuinely curious. 

Mermista looked at her incredulously, almost matching the look she usually gave Seahawk. “I can’t even begin to go into… I…” She buried her head in her hands and gave a quick, muffled scream. “Okay Scorpia,” her forefinger and thumb on the bridge of her nose, “You got this.” And before Scorpia could reply, she left, turning towards Seahawk because everyone could hear him beginning to vocalize yet another sea shanty. 

“Wait Mermista-” But Scorpia watched her as she grabbed the back of Sea Hawk’s vest and dragged him away from Micah. “Well, I’ll just ask her later what she meant.” 

Scorpia shrugged it off, and found her gaze wandering back to Perfuma. It was nice, seeing her face so full of light as she told others– she moved on from Bow to Frosta, who was already punching the air in excitement– so it eased the ache in her heart. 

At the end of the day, they were going to be traveling together, so what did it matter if they had a few extra companions?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I hope you enjoy! This was supposed to be a one off, but it ended up... not being one so here we are. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want updates on this, I guess I'll post them to my art account? @creamarts_png on twitter, and @creamarts.png on insta.


End file.
